Liona Takamachi
is one of the main protagonists and she is the leader in Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl who is cute, smart, and idolistic. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the wires. Her catchphrase is . General Information Appearance Civilian Liona has long, deep pink hair with curls framing out at the back as well as a pigtails at the top, held up by a small pink bows. Her eyes are dodger blue and she wears pink hoop earrings with blue hearts. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink frilled strapless dress with blue and white, a magenta cardigian with cyan buttons and a fluffy light pink collar, striped blue & white stockings and white & pink colored shoes, which folded on upper and navy heels. Cure Cable As Cure Cable, her hair turns bubblegum pink, grows longer and gets wrapped to a bun-like curly pigtails with framed curls at tips, which it hides from braids. Her hair accesories were pink hairband with blue accents. Her eyes turn light blue. Her earrings are slightly bigger and more glitters and a navy choker Her outfit is a pink frilled dress which gradients from cyan to pink in the back, with a pink trim in the front and midnight blue trim in the back. It has pink puffy short sleeves and a light blue frilled skirt which it has pink fringes. The skirt has a cyan belt, a pink trim on the top, and a blue trim on the bottom. She wears pink arm warmers with a dodger blue trim and a white fingerless glove, and a Electronic Bracelet on her left. She wears pink thigh-length boots with a pink trim and a navy heart-shaped tips. Personality Liona is smart, cute, and idolistic girl, who loves to use any gadgets. She is the President in the Dendosaiba Middle School. She loves to been a K-Pop fan and she loves to read Korean Culture, Educational, and Bible books. Liona had bright personality, positive-thinking and loves to fashion and beauty. She had a crush for boys and being help from her friends and faculties. She is also rich and she loves to sing at stage (esp. Concerts). History Relationships Teammates *'Opalite Terranova' - Opalite is her best friend. She was need to help with others. *'Vivian Sherman' - her fellow team-mate *'Ebony White' - her fellow team-mate Allies *'Watts' - her mascot partner Family *'Rex Takamachi' - Liona's father, which he was a reporter. *'Felina Takamachi' - Liona's mother, which she was supportive and she was also as a keyboardist. *'Leonel Takamachi' - Liona's brother, which he was likes to talk with pretty cures (especially for Vivian). *'Nikko Takamachi' - Liona's another brother, which truly had a crush for Opalite. *'Bella Takamachi' - Liona's twin sister, which she used her Electronic Bracelet. But Bella decided to she want to be a pretty cure. Friends *'Emma Lahana & Kayla Wright' - one of her Liona's celebrity mates. *'Max Derullo' - Liona's boyfriend. But he was looks like a guardian angel, or a prince. Rivals Etymology Pretty Cure Cure Cable The Electric Pink Heart of Love! Cure Cable! 愛の電気ピンクのハート！キュアケーブル！ Ai no denki pinku no hato! Kyua Keburu! is Liona's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of wires. Liona transforms by saying, "Pretty Cure, Electric Shock!". ''Her main attack is Electric Pink Shower, which she performs with Electronic Saber. Powers and Abilities Transformation Songs Duets Trivia *Her surname shares from ''Nanoha Takamachi. However, there are same similarities. **And being as a friendly to a Yellow Mahou Shoujos for the time. (Opalite Terranova & Fate Testarossa). **Also, their first word from surnames were same. **Both are same theme color. *The speculations from this season can be "Felina Takamachi", "Leona Takamachi", or "Leah Takamachi". But It was looks like old, so she changed it to Liona, being the named for lioness. *She is the first cure to have blue eyes (including the sub-color). *She is the fifth pink cure to tied in pigtails. After Cure Peach, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, & Cure Lovely (had in LolliPop HipHop's case). *Her name was started by the first name instead of surname. *She and her team-mates had own personalities from Heartcatch, Dokidoki, and HappinessCharge. *She is the first cure to have not magenta hair in civilian form; instead, she had deep pink hair. *She is the first lead cure to be an idol. Gallery Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:LeenaCandy Category:Pink Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures